


A Perfect Match Is Rare

by Kosmicknife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, Crossover, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vacation, i love these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmicknife/pseuds/Kosmicknife
Summary: Keith and Lance take some much needed time off and decide to visit the city of Love. They expected some sightseeing, good food, and to spend some much needed alone time together again.They never in a million years thought they'd run into THE Ladybug and Chat Noir.





	A Perfect Match Is Rare

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for Klance AU month! I loved the idea of a Miraculous Klance crossover so here it is!   
> I loved writing Keith and Lance on vacation it was so cute! I love my boys!!  
> Hopefully, you all enjoy it!
> 
> If you want to come interact with me elsewhere...  
> My twitter: Kosmicknife

Keith really fucking hated airports. They were crowded, cramped, and he always thought they smelled really bad. Not to mention all the bacteria that probably festered at airports. And the overpriced food and souvenirs. He glanced over at Lance and saw him strolling along like there was nowhere he’d rather be. Keith didn’t understand how he was so upbeat all the time. Their flight had been delayed and they had terrible seats and don’t even get him started on the baby crying on the plane. But none of that seemed to be enough to get Lance’s spirits down. He was the one who planned their romantic getaway after all.

Keith had been working a lot at the auto shop recently and Lance had been pretty busy with his work too, so they hadn’t had as much time together as they would’ve liked. Lance being Lance, he took it upon himself to surprise Keith with a romantic vacation to Paris. They had saved up a decent chunk of change, so Keith didn’t mind. And he really did miss spending so much time with Lance. He just hated the traveling part of traveling. But he was in the city of love with the man he loved so really what more could he want?

“Keeeeith. Come on. I know the flight sucked, but we’re finally here! The city of Love! One of the most beautiful places on Earth! We’ll get to the hotel and relax a little and we’ll get back to your normal moody self again,” Lance said sensing Keith’s grumpiness.

Keith huffed in response. God, he’d kill for a shower. And some food. They couldn’t get to the hotel fast enough. The two stopped and called their car service and were just waiting for them to arrive at this point.

“Just think. For the next week we’ll get to go sightseeing and eat amazing food and just spend every moment together,” Lance prompted.

Keith sighed. He really was excited about those parts. He missed his boyfriend and Paris _was_ beautiful.

“I can’t wait, Lance,” Keith said a smile sneaking onto his face as he slipped his hand in Lance’s.

“And maybe if we’re lucky we might even get to meet Paris’s famous crimefighting duo!” Lance suddenly exclaimed. He made some crazy hand gestures and punched and karate chopped the air a few times to get his point across.

“Lance, I think they’re probably a little too busy fighting crime to bother with some tourists like us.”

“You never know Keith. They might see our handsome faces and just have to meet us.”

Keith snorted. “Whatever Lance. It would be pretty cool to meet Ladybug and Chat Noir though. Real live superheroes,” He paused for a second. “But I’d rather spend this trip with you.” Keith finished and looked at Lance. Lance smiled and took Keith’s hand back in his own.

“Me too, Babe. I’m glad we could do this.” Lance then cupped Keith’s cheek with his free hand and leaned in for a quick kiss. Keith smiled slightly and leaned into Lance’s lips. He really had missed him. He missed this.

The boys pulled apart just as their car pulled up. They loaded their luggage into the trunk and off they went to start their romantic adventure.

 

* * *

 

 

Paris was indeed a beautiful place. The sights were amazing, the people were kind, and Paris’s nightlife was something else. The lights of the Parisian skyline illuminated the rooftop that currently hosted Paris’s two favorite heroes. Chat Noir lounged around and twirled his baton while his partner was crouched at the edge of the building observing the people below them. Chat watched Ladybug watching the people below. Typically, on their patrols, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop occasionally pausing to observe the people of Paris but tonight seemed to be different. The pair had planned to pause only slightly on this particular rooftop, but Ladybug saw something that caught her eye. She settled herself near the edge and continued to observe whatever she had seen. Chat made himself comfortable and relaxed on the roof. Chat didn’t ask anything at first, but the two of them had been sitting there for a while now and the curiosity was killing the cat.

“What exactly are you watching, My Lady?” Chat asked.

Ladybug glanced back at him for a moment with a small smile. “Come here. I’ll show you,” She waved him over to join her on the edge. Chat Noir crawled over to the edge and positioned himself next to her. Their rooftop was across the street from an airport. People were scurrying in and out and Chat tried to pick up on what might have caught Ladybug’s eye. All he saw was the normal hustle and bustle you might expect to see at an airport.

“I still don’t see.”

Ladybug lifted her hand and pointed down to a couple waiting on the curb. “Look there. At that couple.” Chat followed her finger and was met with a sight of a couple standing with their suitcases, having a conversation. The two men seemed to be waiting for a car or something. Traveling couples were nothing abnormal to see especially in Paris. Chat still failed to see what was so interesting.

“What’s so interesting about those two?” Chat Noir asked his partner.

Ladybug faced him, her face still smiling. “At first I didn’t know why I wanted to rest here. I just had a feeling that we should. Which sounds a little crazy I’ll admit but then something caught my eye. Once I saw those two, I understood why. They’re like us Chaton. They’re opposites that complete each other. Soulmates who found one another. A perfect match. Do you realize how rare that is?” She explained.

Chat’s face shifted from confusion to understanding. He knew that his lady was his perfect match. He knew that since the moment they met about seven years ago under the guise of their masks. She was a little slower on the update, but they eventually came together over the years. Chat quickly learned just how different the two were but also how perfect they were for each other. He also understood how hard it must be to find your perfect match without the whole superhero and magical Kwami thing to help out.

Chat looked back at them and watched the two men interacting with each other. The darker skinned one kept reaching out to comfort his boyfriend, who looked pretty uncomfortable and irritated even from a distance. Chat watched the two engage in an exchange where the darker skinned one put on some extravagant display of arm movements to make the other laugh. He saw how his gentle touch alone soothed his boyfriend and his words seemed to only further relax the agitated one. The darker skinned man cupped his partner's cheek and he instantly leaned into it.

“They’re perfect together Chat. I never see people like this. I don’t know why I even stopped, to begin with, but I have a good feeling about those two. I like them,” Ladybug explained further.

Chat didn’t bother to question her or her urge to observe them. He knew that sometimes their Kwami’s and their powers were hard to fully understand. He knew that even without the super suit that his Lady was pretty intuitive and that could have played a part in it. She had such a way with people. The heroes watched as the couple’s car pulled up and they began climbing into it.

“Would you mind if we watched them a little longer? While we did our patrols? Something tells me that maybe we should,” Ladybug trailed off a little lost in thought.

“Sure thing, My Lady. If your gut tells you to do something, I think we out to follow it.”

The two stood up and began to fly across the rooftops once again only this time they diverged from their planned patrol to follow the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance really loved Paris. The buildings were all gorgeous. The people were kind. The air usually smelled like some delicious food or pastry. The entire atmosphere was exactly what Lance had been hoping for. He had hoped something fun like this would be exactly what he and Keith needed. The two had been struggling to find time to spend together so this vacation was the perfect excuse. Lance missed spending time with Keith more than anything, but their busy lives had been making it a little harder. But they were finally here!

Lance and Keith had arrived in Paris pretty late the night before, so they had almost immediately crashed in the hotel room the night they arrived. However, they spent their first full day in Paris wandering around and enjoying the sights. They went to the Arc De Triomphe first since it was closer to where they were staying. They stopped for lunch at some café (it had the best sandwich Lance thinks he’s ever had). Then after some more sightseeing, they stopped for dinner at a nice affordable restaurant. Lance was planning on treating Keith to one of those fancy expensive restaurants later on in their trip. Had the reservation set and everything.

They went back to their hotel room as the day began to end. They were lucky enough to have a balcony in their room, so they decided to sit out there for a while and watch the sunset on their first real night in Paris. They relaxed together on one of the reclining lounge chairs on their balcony. Lance curled around Keith and held him as he breathed in his scent. The sunset sent a beautiful orange hue to cover the sky and everything below it. Lance began to run his fingers through Keith’s hair as he so often did now. The two sat intertwined just enjoying the others company until the sun had vanished from the sky.

Lance was struck with an idea. A perfect end for a perfect night in Paris. “Hey, babe? How does some ice cream sound?”

Keith looked up at Lance with a content smile already resting comfortably on his face. “That actually sounds pretty perfect.”

“Great! I’ll run out and get some for us. You relax here,” Lance said excitedly. He untangled himself from Keith and almost fell to the ground in the process but managed to steady himself out.

Keith propped himself up on his elbow and watched Lance gather his things. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? Or we could try room service?”

“No! I want to spoil you a little. I want to go to one of those cute Parisian ice cream parlors and grab some. I’ll run out and get it and I’ll be right back. There’s an ice cream shop like a block or two over.”

“Okay, get me mint chocolate chip if they have it,” Keith said still sitting in the lounge chair on their balcony.

“You got it, babe!” Lance exclaimed as he headed out the door.

            Lance left the hotel and began walking in the direction he remembered seeing the ice cream shop. A chill had set in the night air. As he walked, he thought about how lucky he was to be here with Keith. He loved him so much. Even if he did like mint chocolate chip. Lance’s least favorite ice cream flavor. Mint did not belong in desserts. Lance began to think about what flavor he was in the mood for today. Lance would sometimes get a scoop of three different flavors at once because he was adventurous. Lance turned down an alley that seemed like a perfect short cut to the ice cream shop on the next block. The alley was poorly lit, but Lance trudged on anyways determined to bring Keith back some ice cream.

            Lance was too distracted to realize that a man had followed into the alley after him. Lance heard a sudden shuffling behind him and spun around. He found himself face to face with a stranger rushing after him. Lance panicked and tried to turn and run but another man was blocking the other end of the alley now. He was trapped. The first man caught up to Lance and backed him up against a nearby wall. He could feel the man hold something sharp up to his side. Lance knew it was a knife. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it and little else around him. His chest felt tight and full of fear. He tried to figure out some way out of this but was drawing a blank.

            The man opened his mouth to speak and got a few words out in French before he suddenly stopped since he was interrupted. “Bonjour!” A voice called out from above them. The mugger’s eyes followed the sound and looked upward. Lance mirrored the man’s action and saw a black figure with glowing green eyes waving down at them from the rooftop. Before the mugger had a chance to react the figure jumped down and quickly disarmed him with a whack of his baton. It then spun around and swung his weapon at the ground at the feet of the second mugger. The second man crashed to the ground as his feet were swept out from under him. Lance heard a loud “Crack” as the man’s body and head hit the pavement. He didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

            Lance was still backed up against the wall watching the scene unfold before him. It hit him that this was clearly one of the Parisian superheroes everyone talked about. Going off of the all black attire and matching cat ears, Lance figured this must be Chat Noir.

            Chat Noir turned back to where Lance stood and addressed the mugger that had held Lance up at knifepoint. Lance heard him say something in French to the man. And while Lance didn’t speak the language, he felt like it sounded a little intimidating. The man began to try to turn and run but Chat Noir reacted quickly (with cat-like reflexes Lance thought to himself somewhat laughing at his joke and his ability to make a joke even after almost being mugged). Chat Noir pointed is baton and simultaneously jabbed it in the direction of the man in one fell swoop. He also pressed a button as he jabbed it that caused it to extend and essentially sucker punch the man in the gut. He doubled over on the ground in pain.

            “Now I bet that won’t leave you _feline_ very good,” Chat Noir said with a chuckle and while switching to English. Lance noted the pun that the hero used in the middle of a fight. Lance made another mental note to laugh about that later. Chat Noir opened his mouth to address Lance but was interrupted. The man tried to get up once again and Chat Noir just sighed and took his baton out and swung it against the man’s skull. The man fell to the ground and stayed there.

            Lance still hadn’t moved from his spot against the alley wall still full of adrenaline and in awe of what just happened. Chat Noir turned to address Lance. He rested his hands on top of his baton and then gently placed his chin on top of his hands and leaned forward and said, “Are you alright?” Lance noted that his accent was pretty thick.   
            “Uhhh… Yes. Thank you... You’re Chat Noir, right?” Lance managed to get out. He was a little starstruck and still in a bit of shock over getting attacked.

            Chat Noir stood up straight and then bowed. “The one and only sir! At your service.”

            “Fuck that’s cool,” Lance breathed out. Chat Noir laughed. “Good to know that even the American’s have heard of us. What’s your name by the way?”

            “I’m Lance and seriously dude. Thank you. There was no way that was gonna end well for me. I’m lucky you were here to help,” Lance said.

            “It’s no problem. I am a hero to all of Paris and that includes the tourists.”

            Lance suddenly realized that something about the whole situation was off. “Hey, wait… Where’s your partner Ladybug? Aren’t you two a team?”

            Chat Noir’s whole face lit up at the mention of Ladybug. “Usually My Lady and I fight guys like these together. But once we saw it was you in trouble we decided to split up. I chose to stay and help you while My Lady went to inform _your_ partner about what happened. We wouldn’t want him to worry about you being away so long, would we? I’m supposed to take you back to him once we know you’re okay and these men have been picked up. We figured you’d want to see him right after something like this.”

            So, Ladybug was going to go tell Keith he was okay. Wait. How did they know about Keith?

            “What do you mean when you say, ‘once you saw it was me in trouble’? And how do you know about Keith?”

            Chat Noir slipped from his stance against the baton slightly. “Well- you see that’s kind of a funny story. See My Lady and I were out on our patrols and we happened by the airport when you arrived and she had us stop for a second to observe you two,” Chat Noir said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. Lance was still a little unclear on the whole thing.

            “Why did she want to stop and watch two tourists? Paris is a big city full of lots of people.”

            “She said she got a feeling about you two when we paused on the rooftop. After watching the two of you she told me that it was because you two reminded her of her and I in a way. She had us follow you to your hotel but then we continued with our patrol. And then we happened to pass by and saw you were being followed and that about leads us up to now,” Chat Noir explained.

            “That… is kind of weird. But you did just save my life, so I’ll roll with it,” Lance said with a shrug.

            “We’ll get you back to your boyfriend soon. Ladybug can explain it a little better than I can,” Chat Noir replied. The hero began to twirl his costumes tail as he spoke.

            “Sounds good to me. While we wait I gotta ask. Do you always make puns when you fight bad guys?” Lance asked eagerly. This was the only chance he’d have to ever meet a superhero and he was definitely going to try and enjoy it the best he could. Possible mugging aside.

            Chat Noir laughed, “I mean not always but I’ve been known to let one or two slip out when I see a purr-fect opportunity.”

            Lance laughed. “Maaaan If I was a superhero, I’d probably be a lot like you. What kind of powers do you guys have? I’ve only seen a few things about you on the internet. Also being American we don’t get to see you guys in action all that often.”

            Chat Noir’s excitement grew as he was ready to explain and show off a little for his new friend. Chat never really got a chance to talk about being Chat Noir. He rarely got to talk to the citizens while wearing the mask since he was typically too busy saving Paris. He also rarely got to talk about how cool it was to be a superhero to anyone but Ladybug. It’s nice to be able to share a little for once. The two talked for a while about Chat Noir and Ladybug’s adventures while they waited for the police to retrieve the men who attacked Lance. The police thanked Chat and made sure that Lance was alright, and they took his statement. They soon left with two new criminals to add to a jail cell.

            “Well,” Chat Noir turned to Lance. “Are you ready to get back to your other half, my friend?”

            “Yes, please. I don’t want him to worry too much. Knowing him he’s probably thinking the worst.”

            “Okay. I’ll give you a lift. I hope your boyfriend isn’t the jealous type,” Chat said with a slight smirk. Jealous? Lance thought. Why would Keith be jealous of Lance getting a ride from Chat Noir after he saved his life?

            Before Lance could ask, Chat Noir scooped him up and began to carry him across the rooftops that made up the Paris skyline.

 

* * *

 

 

            The sun had long set, but Keith was still sprawled out in the same chair he and Lance were sitting in before he left. Keith had been laying out for a while just watching the stars. They seemed prettier in Paris somehow. They twinkled above him as a chill settled in the air. Soon it became too much for him and he decided to go inside and grab a blanket or something. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He didn’t want the room to get cold while he searched. He didn’t want to rip the comforter off the bed, so he began to rummage through the closet hoping they kept a spare in it.

            Keith’s search was interrupted by a tap on the door. He looked up with a raised eyebrow. He glanced out the peephole of their door and saw no one. Needless to say, he was a tad confused. Before he could question anything else, he heard another tapping. This time it was clearly not coming from the door leading to the hallway of the hotel but the door leading to the balcony. Keith starred at the door for a second even more confused than he already was. Who the fuck was tapping on their BALCONY door?

            Yet another tapping noise came, and he slowly approached the door. He reached for the handle and slowly opened the door. He peeked out and saw red. Literally. A girl stood in front of him wearing a red suit with black polka dots. Keith blinked a few times and just stared at her for a second before she spoke.

            “You’re here with your boyfriend, yes? Tall, darker skin, and brown hair?” She asked in a thick French accent.

            “Uh… yes?” Keith answered still a little shocked and trying to process this. He looked at her and then it hit him who was standing on his balcony. Man, he was dumb.

            “You’re Ladybug, right? The superhero?”

            She nodded. “Yes, I am. I’m here to tell you about your boyfriend. Somethings happened.”

            Keith’s brain immediately went into panic mode. “What happened? Is Lance okay? Where is he? Can you take me to him?” Keith shot off.

            Ladybug took one of Keith’s hand and held it lightly in her own gloved ones. “Don’t worry. My partner and I saw some men follow him into an alley I left my partner there to help him and I quickly came to tell you what was going on. Don’t worry he’s in good hands. Chat Noir is great and will help him and bring him here immediately when they finish up there. Okay?”

            Keith took in all of the information and just nodded. His brain was still whirring from the news. Ladybug spoke again, “I haven’t caught your name yet.”

            Keith looked up at her again. “It’s Keith.”

            “Well Keith, I will gladly wait here with you while we wait for our boys to get back here if that will help you feel better or worry less.”

            “I… I’d like that. Come in Ladybug.”

            Keith opened the door and allowed the masked hero inside his hotel room to wait with him. He closed the door behind her. Ladybug stood by the bed. “Keith come sit down. We can chat until they get here,” She smiled at him softly. Something about her was very comforting and reassuring to Keith. She was just a warm presence to be around even if she was a total stranger. Keith sat on the edge of the bed and Ladybug sat next to him.

            “It’ll be alright Keith. Lance will be okay. There’s no reason to worry. I’m sure Chat stopped the men before anything bad happened. Normally I would have stayed to help him, but I felt that if Lance was gone too long, you’d start to panic. I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” she said confidently.

            Keith smiled slightly. He knew Lance would be okay. He just had to be. Not to mention he had an actual superhero there to save him. Not even Lance could get into enough trouble that a superhero couldn’t save him.

            “I’m sure you’re right. Honestly, I’m sure he’s more interested in meeting Chat Noir right now than he is worried about almost being attacked.” Keith chuckled. Ladybug joined him.   
            “Oh, I’m sure Chat will be happy to meet a fan.”

Keith sat and just thought for a moment with Ladybug at his side. He was grateful that Ladybug was here to wait for him. But wait… How did she know where to find him?

“Hey Ladybug? How did you know where to find me? It’s not like you asked Lance, right?”

“Well… Chat and I were on our patrols when you arrived earlier yesterday, and we saw you from the rooftop across the airport then we followed your car to this hotel. It may sound a bit weird, but I had a feeling about you two. I can’t exactly explain it but once I started watching you two from afar, I knew that you and Lance were a perfect match like Chat and I,” She explained to Keith.

“Okay... What do you mean by a perfect match? And the whole feeling thing?” He asked still curious. He’d never met a superhero so of course, he had questions.

“Well, you see I make a good Ladybug because I’m good at observing and learning and figuring things out from my surroundings. While Chat and I have been heroes for many years now our powers are still pretty complex and mysterious to even us. They have ancient roots so getting a feeling about doing something or following someone really isn’t all that strange to me,” She pauses to laugh a little.

“And when I say I knew that you and Lance are a perfect match I mean just that. You two reminded me of myself and Chat. Two opposites who complete each other. Our powers are focused around creation and destruction. Good luck and Bad luck. Yet while being opposites we are perfect partners for each other. And it’s similar in our civilian lives. Chat and I are different people but still… perfect for one another. We complement one another perfectly. Some say soulmates but I’m not sure if I believe in those…” Ladybug trailed off lost in thought.

“So… you were able to tell that Lance and I were like that for each other just from a bit of observation as we got off the plane?”

“I know it sounds a little absurd. I just watched you two interacting. You were calmed just by his touch. He seemed a tad theatrical while you seem a little more reserved. You seemed quiet and he seemed loud. I saw you upset, and Lance immediately knew what to do. Between what I saw and my feelings I knew you two were like Chat and myself. And that is just a very rare thing to see. Chat and I were lucky because we were chosen to be heroes who often end up as soulmates. But civilians… it’s rare if it ever happens.”

Keith leaned back on his hands a little and thought about what he was being told. It was interesting and comforting all at the same time. If Ladybug saw and thought that about the two of them then maybe… maybe she was right.

The two had been sitting around waiting for their partners to arrive for a while. Keith didn’t pay attention to how long they were waiting. He just chatted a bit more with Ladybug to distract himself from worrying about Lance. The longer he was away the more he worried.

            Suddenly they heard a ‘thump’ on the balcony. Keith’s head snapped over to the door. He jumped up and quickly walked over. He swung the door open and was greeted with the sight of Chat Noir holding Lance in his arms.

            Lance quickly detached himself from Chat and ran over to Keith. “Keith!”

            Keith ignored the fact that Lance was being cradled by another man for a moment and placed his boyfriends face between his hands. “Lance! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Ladybug told me what happened. Please tell me everything’s okay!”

            Lance put his own hands on top of Keith’s and smiled. “I’m perfectly fine babe. Don’t worry. Just a little shaken. I promise it’s all okay.”

            Keith sighed. He felt like he could finally breathe for the first time since Ladybug showed up on his balcony. He pressed his lips softly against Lance’s. He usually hated PDA but he needed to be sure Lance was real and it was all okay. Their lips met only for a moment but the softness of Lance’s lips on Keith’s filled his chest with relief.

            Lance pulled away from him after a moment and smiled. He pulled Keith into a giant hug. Keith could feel his heartbeat against him. Another reassurance that Lance was indeed okay.

            Keith pried himself away. “I’m so glad you’re okay. But don’t ever fucking scare me like that again.”

            Lance chuckled. “Sure thing, Keith.”

            Keith glanced at the masked man standing behind Lance. “And… as grateful as I am to Chat Noir for saving you… no more traveling with superheroes.” Keith heard Chat Noir lightly chuckle.

            “Awwwww Keith. Don’t worry. You’re the only hero I need.”

            Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and walked towards Chat Noir who was still standing on the balcony watching the two reunite. “Thank you. For saving him. You don’t know how grateful I truly am,” Keith looked over to Ladybug then back to Chat. “For the both of you. Lance is my whole world.”

            “Of course! It’s part of the job. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to my own partner so I’m glad to help,” Chat Noir answered blushing ever so slightly at the thought of Ladybug. “And… Er- Sorry for carrying your boyfriend here like that. It’s just the quickest way to get around.”

            Keith and Lance both laughed. Ladybug giggled from inside. “Keith knows he’s the only one for me,” Lance said planting a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “But I will say it was Paw-sitivly awesome.”

            Ladybug and Keith both sighed while Chat laughed and bowed slightly. “Anything for the couple My Lady has deemed worthy of our attention.”

            “Yeah about that,” Lance said turning towards Ladybug. “Chat explained a little about why you were watching us, but he said you could explain it better. Do you mind? You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.” Lance finished with a smirk.

            The two couples sat down in the hotel room as Ladybug gave Lance the same kind of speech she gave Keith. The whole time Keith never let go of Lance’s hand. He gently rubbed his thumb across Lance’s hand a few times as Ladybug spoke to them. The warmth that radiated from Lance helped Keith relax even more after this whole stressful situation.

            “Sooooo what you’re telling me is that Keith and I are soulmates,” Lance blurted out once Ladybug was done speaking. She grinned at him and Chat laughed next to her.

            Lance elbowed Keith. “Did you hear that babe? We’re soulmates!”

            “Sure Lance,” Keith said rolling his eyes, but a smile still crept up on his lips.

            “But seriously I think it’s really fascinating that you and your powers were drawn to us and then I ended up needing to help me out in that alley back there. I know you guys have to keep some things about your powers and yourselves secret so thank you for sharing a little bit with us. It’s actually nice to know that someone else thinks Keith and I are as perfect for each other as I do,” Lance said thoughtfully to Ladybug. He turned to face Keith and squeezed Keith’s hand as he spoke. Keith met Lance’s gaze. Lance’s facial expression could only be described as soft and loving.

            “You two really are perfect for each other like My Lady and I are. I may not get feelings about things like my bugaboo here but just from watching you two together it’s easy to see,” Chat Noir chimed in.

            “Thank you two again for everything you’ve done for us. I could never thank you enough for what you’ve done Chat Noir. And you too, Ladybug,” Keith thanked once again.

            “It was no problem. Part of the job. And we’d be happy to do it again! It has also been extremely nice to meet you both. I feel like we’d be great friends if two of us weren’t masked superheroes,” Ladybug giggled.

            “It has been so cool to meet you guys too! Not just because your superheroes but you two are really great! Chat Noir and I could have a serious pun off and you and Keith could both talk about your obsessions with the color red,” Lance teased.

            “It’s not an obsession. I just like it,” Keith muttered. The other three laughed at his reply.

            “Keith you named our second cat red.”

            “That’s because it’s got reddish fur!”

            “Babe. It’s orange.”

            The heroes watched the exchange with amused expressions on their face.

            Ladybug stood up from her seat. “We’ve really enjoyed getting to know you two, but we really must get back to our patrols.”

            “As much as I’d like to stay My Lady is right. Paris is calling its heroes back and you two must want to finish off your vacation. Purr-haps fate will be kind and we can meet again someday,” Chat Noir said as he also stood to leave.

            Lance and Keith both stood as well. “Yeah, We’ve got plans to finally see the Eiffel Tower tomorrow. We’d always love to run into you guys again though. You two seem like some cool cats,” Lance joked back. Keith rolled his eyes again and caught a look from Ladybug.

            “Goodbye, Lance and Keith. Good luck with where ever you two go from here. I know you guys will have a nice life together,” Ladybug said.

            “Au Revoir, you two!” Chat Noir exclaimed.

            “The two heroes took to the hotel room balcony to leave. Lance and Keith followed them to see them off. They said goodbye to the pair and watched as they leaped and bounded across the rooftops of Paris once again.

            “I can’t believe we met Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Lance blurted out once the pair had vanished from their sight. “And you said we wouldn’t even see them,” Lance teased Keith.

            “To be fair I never thought you’d need to be saved on our first night here,” Keith replied.

            Keith paused after his teasing comment. “I’m just really glad you’re okay Lance. I don’t know what I would’ve done if anything had happened to you. I don’t even want to think about it,” Keith continued but his mood suddenly shifted. He spoke softer and stared at Lance’s hand that he had gently held in his own.

            “Keith,” Lance lifted Keith’s chin, so he was looking at him. “Everything worked out okay. And I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I will always be by your side. You couldn’t get rid of me even if you wanted to, Mullet.” Lance kissed Keith softly and only for a moment. His lips were cold and chapped but Keith still welcomed the sensation. It grounded Keith. He knew Lance was standing there in front of him and he really did have nothing to worry about. Keith felt his worries melt away from him. Keith smiled into the kiss.

            The two separated and Lance pulled Keith back into the hotel room by his hand.

            “You know I’m never leaving you either Lance. But if I find you being cradled in another superhero in a tight body suit, we might have a problem,” Keith said as they shut the balcony doors. Lance just laughed at his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

           

“Come on Keith! We’re almost there!” Lance shouted back at Keith. The crowd at the Eiffel tower was pretty large today and the couple were trying to sneak through so they could get a picture in front of the thing. Lance shoved through the crowd while Keith was less enthusiastic to rudely push strangers out of his way, so he fell behind.

Keith quickly lost Lance in the crowd and began to search it. He stood in one spot just looking for a familiar brown head of hair. As he tried to look for Lance he was repeatedly bumped into by the passing crowd that had swallowed him. One man passed by him and bumped into him so hard that Keith began to lose his balance. Keith yelped fully prepared to hit the ground and was surprised when he didn’t. Someone nearby had reached out their hand and had caught Keith by his jacket as he fell and then helped him stand back upright. Keith looked up at the stranger who had helped him. It was some guy who has about the same age as him with a mop of blonde hair. He stood next to a girl with dark hair and blue eyes who Keith assumed was his girlfriend from how close they stood next to one another.

“Are you alright? That could’ve been a bad fall,” The guy said to Keith. He was clearly French from his accent.

Keith brushed himself off and replied, “Yeah I’m good. Thanks for the help. I lost my boyfriend in the crowd.”

“No problem! Glad to help. My name is Adrien by the way, and this is my girlfriend Marinette,” The guy said. The girl next to him waved hello to Keith.

“I’m Keith. It’s nice to meet you both. I don’t think I’ve seen a single friendly face since we arrived at the tower. Everyone’s so busy taking pictures or walking around.”

“Well, they’re mostly tourists. Most French people here are actually much kinder,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, that seems to add up.”

“Keith! There you are!” Lance shouted as he burst through the crowd and met up with Keith again.

“I’ve been looking for you. Oh, look! You made friends!”

“Yeah I was knocked over by the crowd and Adrien here helped me out. Adrien and Marinette this is my boyfriend Lance.”

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Thanks for helping out my darling boyfriend here.”

            “Nice to meet you too, Lance. And it’s no problem.”

            “So, what are you two doing here today? I figured most Parisians would be bored of things like the Eiffel tower,” Lance wondered thoughtfully.

            “We don’t normally visit the Eiffel tower,” Marinette replied, “But we were just out for a stroll today and the urge to visit struck us. So, here we are! We just didn’t think it would be so packed.”

            “I’m glad you guys showed up when you did. I’d hate for Keithy boy here to get all dinged up during our trip,” Lance teased with a smirk dancing across his face.

            Keith rolls his eyes and puffs out a sigh. “I’m not the one who almost got mugged in an alley on our first night here…” he mutters.

            “Hey! Chat Noir saved me. I’m fine and I very obviously didn’t get mugged!” Lance exclaims as he gestures to his body with a dramatic flourish of his arms which caused the other couple to laugh.

            “It sounds like you guys have had an exciting trip so far! We’re big Ladybug and Chat Noir fans. We’d love to hear more about you meeting them sometime! Maybe we could show you around Paris while you’re here and you could tell us all about it!” Marinette said happily. Adrien stood next to her with a smile plastered on his face with maybe just a hint of something else. Keith couldn’t quite pinpoint that look.

            Lance and Keith both looked at each other and shared a knowing grin. They were here on a romantic vacation, but it couldn’t hurt to have another couple show them some of Paris’s hidden gems.

            “Well if you guys don’t mind then sure! It’d be nice to have some real live Parisians show us around. Are you guys free tomorrow?” Lance asked the couple.

            “We are! How about we meet you at noon tomorrow at Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie? My parents run it and we can stop for a bite to eat before we head out,” Marinette suggested.

            “Oh man. Their macaroons are to die for,” Adrien said with a dreamy expression. Marinette giggled at his comment.

            “Keith! Macaroons! In Paris!” Lance shouted gleefully as he shook Keith a little.

            Keith broke into a smile at Lance’s excited state. He loved seeing him like this after everything that happened on their first night. He’s glad Lance wasn’t too affected by the whole situation. Plus, his boyfriend was adorable when he gets excited. His eyes sparkle and his face light up in a way that makes Keith’s heart soar.

            “Lance here really loves sweets. So that sounds like a good plan. Just be sure to tell your parents to be prepared. Lance might buy all of their macaroons,” Keith joked. Or at least he hoped he was joking. Looking back at Lance’s hungry expression he wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not.

            “Will do! We should be going though. Adrien’s got a photo shoot to get to soon. We’ll see you two tomorrow!” Marinette and Adrien both waved goodbye to Keith and Lance as they began to try to maneuver through the crow once more.

            “See ya tomorrow!” Lance shouted through the crowd. He stood taller in an attempt to wave to them above the crowd.

            Their new friends were quickly swallowed up by the crowd and soon vanished from the couple’s sights.

            “What do you think they meant by photoshoot?” Keith wondered as he reached out for Lance’s hand to avoid losing him in the crowd again.

            “I dunno. Maybe he’s a model? He was kinda pretty. And he did look familiar,” Lance said thoughtfully as he tried to place where he knew Adrien from.

            “You know now that I think about it they both looked pretty familiar. Could they both models, maybe? I don’t know where else I would have seen them before…” Keith railed off in thought. He was sure that the two looked strangely familiar to him and he was just having a hard time placing them. Lance began to walk away with Keith’s hand clasped in his own. “Come on Keith! We can just ask them about it tomorrow. I’m sure we’ve just seen their picture somewhere or something. Let’s go get that cute picture of the two of us already!”

            Lance started to drag Keith along to what he claimed was the perfect spot for a couple’s picture, still pulling him by their connected hands. Keith grinned as he watched Lance pull him through a giant crowd of sweaty tourists just for a cheesy picture of the two of them. This is exactly what he was expecting on this trip and he couldn’t feel happier than in this moment he was sharing with Lance. He knew Ladybug had had a point when she had explained how they were one other’s other half. Keith would never do anything like this for anyone else but Lance. And he knew that Lance will and has done some things just to make him happy sometimes. But despite the things they didn’t have in common they really seemed to compliment and bring out the best in one another.

            While walking in the same direction Lance turned his head back towards Keith as if he knew he was thinking about him. Lance threw a wink in Keith’s direction and then faced the other direction again still shoving the two of them through the crowd. Keith chuckled. Whether or not they were soulmates, Keith loved everything about Lance. He knew that Lance was his perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
